character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask (Canon)/Withersoul 235
Several things here have been taken from the VS Battles and VsDebating Wikis. |-|Comics (Big Head)= |-|Movie= |-|Cartoon= Summary The Mask, also known as Big Head, is the anti-hero/villain protagonist of the Dark Horse comic book series The Mask. The story initially revolves around a magical mask which gives any wearer limitless power and an altered appearance, characterized by a large set of teeth and an enlarged, green-colored head. The mask affects the personality of the wearer by removing all personal social inhibitions, causing the wearer to become insane. In the original comic stories, characters who wore the Mask would become dangerous and cruel antiheroes with ultraviolent tendencies, even if this was not the wearer's original intention. The title of the comic book originally referred to the mask itself and not the character it unleashed. In early stories, the character was referred to as Big Head; it was not until the films and television series that the character became known as The Mask. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C. Potentially up to 4-B or 3-C Name: Varies per wearer. Known as "The Mask" or "Big Head" while wearing the mask. Origin: The Mask Gender: Varies per wearer Age: Varies per wearer Classification: The wearers are human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Toonforce, Teleportation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Summoning (Brought forth a bunch of creatures out of nowhere to fight Walter), Flight, Broadway Force, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Elasticity, Limb Extension, Creation, Size Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Sound Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Invisibility (Only in the 1995 SNES Mask game), Magic, Duplication, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3 for the host, type 6 for the mask itself. While the hosts can be killed with a lot of effort, the mask itself seems to be indestructible and can just show up elsewhere to latch to a new avatar), 4th Wall Awareness, Power Replication, Limited Physics Manipulation (Halted a freefall), Fire Manipulation (Created a trail of fire) and Vehicular Manipulation (made a car go faster than usual) and Resistance to pain and poison. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Destroyed an entire wedding with a bomb. Stanley Ipkiss destroyed part of an apartment complex with a rocket launcher. Nunzio unleashed an explosion of this size. Ben collapsed a concert stage with a scream. General Blaire shoved a large building hard enough to topple numerous others.). Potentially up to Solar System level (destroyed a star system in a crossover with Lobo from DC Comics, whom he stalemated) or Galaxy level (destroyed a galaxy in The Mask: World Tour) Speed: Supersonic+ (Lieutenant Kellaway casually dodged shotgun blasts at point-blank range. Nunzio did this before a group of armed men could react. Rick could move so fast, it created a sonic boom.) Lifting Strength: Class M (General Blaire stopped a large building from falling) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, potentially up to Solar System Class or Galactic Durability: At least Large Building level (Completely unscathed by his own bomb. Lieutenant Kellaway was completely unharmed by this. Nunzio tanked his own explosion at point-blank range. Emily Tuttle tanked a massive explosion. General Blaire caught a falling building) Stamina: Varies, up to Inexhaustible (Rick went on a rampage for three full days) Standard Equipment: Almost anything the wearer is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee. Intelligence: Above Average (a master of disguise and trickery), but lacks sanity and common sense. Weaknesses: Extremely psychotic and impulsive. Possesses mediocre long-term tactical abilities, often making decisions without giving much thought to the repercussions that might follow as a result. The wearer's powers stem from the mask itself; tricking the wearer into taking off the mask will result in said wearer losing their powers. In some stories, the mask only works at night. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Matter Transfiguration:' The Mask can turn almost any item into something else. Examples include turning a balloon animal in a submachine gun, a cigarette into a bomb, a sniper scope into a kaleidoscope, his own fingerprints into pictures of Halloween characters, a balloon animal into a Tommy gun, twice, and paintings into objects. *'Tornados:' The Mask has the ability to create tornadoes, or even become a tornado. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3